Endlessly
by xsilentlyxscreamingx
Summary: Three years have passed since Lucy left The Palmwoods behind and forced it to be just another memory. She's trying to build a bridge to get over, but someone from her past is making that task harder than she anticipated.


**I've never liked Jendall and I probably never will. I'm mad that they made this huge Kucy build-up, only for Kendall to choose Jo in the end. Urgh. **

**Anywho, this is my first time writing in forever, ha.**

"What are you doing here on your day off?" the grocery store manager chuckled and smiled kindly at her favorite employee.

Lucille Stone laughed. "I just love this place so much, I needed to come back." she feigned sincerity. She then spoke again. "Nah, this little goof.." she playfully poked the nose of the cute toddler before continuing. "wanted me to make cookies."

"Cookies!" the little boy held up his arms excitedly, causing the manager to laugh.

"Well then, I shouldn't hold you two up. I'll let you get back to it." she said, ruffling the little boy's brown locks before saying goodbye and walking back into her office.

Lucy smiled down at the boy sitting in the cart seat. "How about those cookies, now?" she asked and melted as her son nodded and smiled, his chubby face dimpling as he did so.

Just as she was turning the corner to go into the baking aisle, her cart collided with another. "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly, but not taking her eyes from her son to make sure he was okay. She almost threw up when she heard that voice.

"It's okay, my fault."

Kendall.

x-x

_"Lucy, let me ex-"_

_"You don't need to." Lucy said, finally stopping and turning on her heels to face Kendall. "I saw you two and got your answer." She inhaled and let the breath out slowly, determined not to break down in the middle of the lobby with everyone from The Jennifers to the little Tyler kid staring. The whole 'Lucy-Kendall-Jo' triangle was the hotel's gossip of the week. "Truth was..I planned on leaving anyway." she confessed, heading for the elevator, pushing past Kendall._

_The blond followed._

_"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, truly thrown off by the statement. He followed her onto the elevator, not ignoring the quiet, annoyed sigh that came from the older girl. She pressed three and leaned back. _

_"Kendall, there's not as many opportunities out here for me as I thought there would be." Lucy said, looking up and watching as the numbers increased floor by floor. The elevator dinged and opened on the third floor and she walked out, of course with Kendall on her heel. She walked down the hall and opening her apartment door. She didn't bother locking it. There wasn't much to steal in such a small place. _

_Kendall shut the door behind him as he stood against the wall and watched Lucy peel off her jacket and toss it onto a chair before sitting on the small couch. When the boy didn't say anything, she took that as an invitation to continue; so she did. "We all know with today's trends and music that my style isn't really in demand anywhere. I think I'm better off going back home and playing in clubs like I used to. At least there I got paid and people seemed to like what I was giving them." she finished, scratching her eyebrow as she kept her gaze firmly on the carpet. _

_She heard the shuffling of Kendall's Vans across the floor and sighed as he sat next to her. "I'm guessing if I beg, you still won't change your mind..." he trailed off, biting his lip._

_Finally, Lucy looked up at Kendall; she finally showed him the brown eyes that were sparkling with unshed tears. She shook her head. Her eyes widened as Kendall quickly leaned in, capturing her lips with his. It took a few moments to process before she pulled back, brown looking into green. "What was that for?" she asked, cursing herself mentally as her voice cracked at the end._

_"I didn't want our first kiss to be our last." he said, having far too much knowledge of that feeling._

_"But you have a girlfriend now." _

_"I know." Kendall said, leaning back in and kissing Lucy once again. The shuffling of feet towards the bedroom and the shedding of clothes on the way all became one big blur to the both of them._

x-x

"Lucy?" Kendall said shocked as he stared at his old friend, one-time girlfriend. The dark haired girl was looking everywhere but at the taller.

"Hi!" a small, friendly voice broke the silence. He turned around in the seat and waved at the young man. "I'm Bwandon!" Brandon introduced himself. Lucy was now regretting her son's friendliness.

Kendall smiled a bit. "Well hi, Brandon. I'm Kendall." he said.

Brandon's green eyes widened and he turned back around and tugged on the sleeve of Lucy's shirt. "Mama! Dat's Big Wush!" he said, nearly jumping up and down.

Lucy bit her lip. "I-I know, sweetie." she looked up, finally looking at Kendall. "He seems to be in a hurry, so let's leave him be." she said, beginning to push the cart away until a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait. I'm not in a hurry. I just came to get snacks for me and the guys tonight." Kendall said, scratching the back of his neck. "So..how have you been?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "Good. Now, I need to go." she said, turning around with the cart.

"Well, what's your number? Maybe we could hang tomorrow and catch up before I leave town." Kendall said.

Lucy's eyes narrowed and she turned around on her heels. "My number's always been the same. You've just never called it in almost three years." she said, an undertone of bitterness in her voice.

"Lucy...I can ex-"

She cut him off with a raised hand. "Don't. I've heard you say that once. Not going to again. Have a nice life, Kendall." she mumbled before finally just taking Brandon out of the cart and grabbing her purse, walking away.

"Bye, Ken-doll!" Brandon waved over Lucy's shoulder enthusiastically with a big grin.

Kendall waved back sadly. "Bye, son." he said softly to himself as he watched the two leave.

**First chapter. I know its short, but the next ones will be longer, blah blah. I know you've all heard that one before. So, **

**yeah. Read and Review? Cool.**


End file.
